Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life
by White Wave 1218
Summary: A stray out for a prowl. A young house-cat just enjoying his book. With a full moon in the sky the cats will come out to play. Songfic. Light!Izado. No lemons this time.


**Author's Note: So... yeah, the intent was to post on Valentine's Day... but having limited cpu access is truly the worst. Anyway, another yaoi song-fic. I really need to lay off the Vocaloid. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Or Len and Gumi's song "Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life"**

* * *

The full moon hung over the city of Ikebukuro, its glistening rays helped give some light to the dark alleys. The stray cats of the city moved in the dim lighting. One particular cat was moving in a guarded yet carefree manner. He was visiting the place of his birth after many years and he was thrilled by all the excitement.

The cat's name was Izaya Orihara and he loved humans. It was so amusing the things these tailless creatures would do. He had just visited a sushi shop where the huge black man had given him some fish and was weaving through the houses back towards his territory in Shinjiku.

He was about halfway there when he caught a scent. He stopped so abruptly that the fur trimmed hood from his fur-lined jacket fell over his head. He sat up and sniffed the air; the smell came from a spot over to his left. It smelled like another cat. He eagerly pranced in that direction, jumping from roofs, sliding on fire-escapes, and weaving through trash cans. He finally perched on a roof opposite the cat-scent. When his scarlet eyes fell on the feline his heart skipped a beat.

Sitting in the windowsill of a fine apartment was a young male cat, he had silky black hair. His black ears were perked up as he read the book in his hands; a sleek black tail was resting in his lap. He had the bluest eyes the stray had ever seen in his life. Izaya was spellbound, while he had never paid much attention to his fellow cats this one was so, so, cute. There was no other way to describe the cat, he was just so cute and innocent looking. A smile spread across Izaya face, he wanted to taint that innocent soul.

He dropped down onto the fire-escape outside the feline's window, "Why good evening my gorgeous kitty cat," he said. The young tom gave a start and looked up at him with surprise. Izaya didn't give the boy a chance to respond. Instead he reached out with his tail and caressed the teen's ear and said, "What purrfect ears and fur how do you manage that?" It was such a lovely thing to see, the young boy's face reddened and he tried to lean away from the ticklish contact without falling off the bench. "I believe," Izaya continued, "that the moon's out and awake just for you. Would you like to come with me on a date?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++DRRR!+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It had been a beautiful night, the moon out and shining. Mikado had decided to open the window and read on the bench in front of it. He hadn't been expecting a stray tom to drop out of nowhere. And even after the got over that surprise the tom and stroked one of his ears with his tail and started complimenting him and even asking him out! How was he supposed to answer that?

When he didn't say anything the other cat went on, "A cat lives once I what I hear them say. So come on out, come outside and play." He grinned at him and leaned in really close, he was gazing at the blue collar around Mikado's neck, "That collar round your neck that gives you grief. If you want I'll bite it off with my teeth." A flash of fangs made the younger cat think that the stray really would bite his collar off if so inclined.

Just as abruptly the odd cat pulled back and spear out his arms as he seemed to sing, "Being a stray rocks nya nya nyan. I steal all the fish and I chase all the birds and when I'm full I lay on the roof n' close my eyes n' say goodnight to the world." He held out a slightly clawed hand, "You can join me too, nya nya nyan. I have lots of friends I'd like you to meet." He advanced on the young tom again. A bit frightened as to what the cat would do Mikado shut the window with a bang. The red-eyed cat pressed himself to the glass and called though it, "Oh, please just open up that window and come with me."

Izaya was not happy with how things stood; the window had been closed so he couldn't touch the pretty cat anymore. He was about to try another tactic when the boy stood and pulled the curtains closed. Izaya pressed an ear to the glass to hear what was happening. He heard graceful footsteps then and door opening and closing. The alley cat hissed in annoyance, now what was he supposed to do. Well, he wouldn't get any more chances tonight. But he wasn't giving up. He would come back.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++DRRR!+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mikado found himself waiting with the window open the next evening. He hadn't told his owner, Masaomi, about the stray. He had tried but got embarrassed and let the timing slip away. He really should just bolt the window and draw the curtain and not think about the slightly creepy cat ever again. Yet, he was waiting almost eagerly, his book in his lap, on the sill the next night. though hetried to read the black letters seemed to float off the page. He could concentrate due to the excitement bubbling in his stomach. Deep down he knew why he was entertaining this: the odd cat was exciting, new, different, a change from his hum drum life.

He was just beginning to wonder if the cat would come back when he saw a red glint of feline eyes out in the darkness, "Oh, good evening, Mr. Care-Free-Ally-Cat who has a pair of eyes that shine so brightly in the black." He was a little surprised at the teasing tone that his voice had. He wasn't expecting this. He closed his book and set it to the side. He moved so his arms were crossed on the window ledge, his body curving, tail flicking gently above him.

The handsome tom was on the fire-escape before he had finished his sentence, "And a good evening to you. Have you thought about my generous offer, cuttie?"

"I have and you seem to use a lot of those tricky words," Mikado found himself giving a superior pout and said, "but I have to tell you I'm not a stupid kid." He pressed up from the bench and swept a few feet into the room, "A cat lives once is what I heard you say well that's why I'm a pet and why I can't play." He reached up to clasp the little silver bell hanging from his collar, "This collar that you wanted to tear off can you even comprehend how much it cost?" He sniffed and delicately licked the back of his hand, brushing down the fur on his ears. He ignored the effect this had on the tom, who eyed him hungrily, "I'm so graceful nya nya nyan. I have lots of food and I have a comfy bed." To emphasize he plopped down on it and hugged himself, "And though I still kind of dislike water I bathe every day to keep the fleas away."

He got back up and slinked over to the window, "Can you realize now, nya nya nyan; who look's after you, who will look after me?" He leaned out the window, the alley cat leaned in as if to give the boy a kiss, "Tomorrow you might get hit by a car and no one would care." Mikado pulled back and spun around, giving a "whatever" gesture.

Izaya was hooked, whoever this kid was he had to have him now. They playful flirting was becoming too much. The young tom's coy behavior had Izaya's blood rushing southwards. He could barely keep himself on his side of the window. "Your strong look on how you see me is quite charming too," He leaned in through the window, "I am beginning to take a likening of you."

Mikado wrestling internally, he wasn't even sure of what he was doing anymore. _This can't be happening, I'm so confused._ He examined the excited alley cat, taking note of his lust-filled eyes. _His heart seems set, but mine just isn't._

The other tom lounged across the window sill, gazing at the sky, "My dream one day, nya nya nyan, is to travel up north and look at the sky where you'll find the colorful, illuminating northern lights." He looked at Mikado, grinning, "It'd be great too, nya nya nyan, if you could come with me and be by my side," he sighed, "But I guess that will not happen now." He slipped off the sill and moved to the edge of the fire escape.

The blue-eyed cat fidgeted in the room, "My life right now, nya nya nyan, is all I know, it's my whole world," he looked back at the door leading into the apartment, "Also I can't bring myself to think of leaving Masaomi all alone." He looked back to see that the alley cat was gone. In a flash of panic he rushed to the window and leaned out and saw the cat on the roof of the next building. "Hey, I'm still talking, nya nya nyan, are you leaving so soon. Can't you stay?" All he got in response was a playful wave. "Oh, wait!" the other cat paused, looking back over his shoulder, "I wouldn't mind if you came back tomorrow."

He watched the elusive alley cat disappear over the rooftops edge. He fell a longing in his heart, "I'll be waiting…" he whispered into the night.

THE END


End file.
